Hija de Rey
by Bichi River
Summary: Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas y ha tenido una hija junto a...¡Robin!(¿Quién se lo esperaba?) ¿A quién creéis que se la presentará?¿Quién sabrá de ella antes de verla?
1. Prólogo

Se escuchan unas risas, una niña albina de pelo largo ríe con su padre.

-Luffy,¿Qué le haces a Jara?- pregunta la arqueóloga cuando se asoma.

-Mamá- la niña va corriendo y se lanza contra la mujer, quien la levanta con sus brazos "postizos" y la coge.

Robin ve que Luffy tiene algo escondido detrás de la espalda.

-Ojos Fleur.- susurra mientras aparece un par de ojos detrás del joven. Con ellos ve que hay un rotulador en su mano- Nami te va a golpear cuando se entere de que has cogido su rotulador.

-¡No se lo digas!

-¿Y para qué lo querías?

-Mira, mamá. Papá me ha pintado una cicatriz como la suya porque me gusta como es. Y no le digas a la tía Nami, por fa...

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Has usado mi rotulador para pintarle eso a tu hija?

-Vaya, se ha enterado sola- Robin sigue tan fría como siempre, sin importar el hecho de que ahora tenga una hija de tres años.

-¡Luffy!¡No le pintes la cara justo cuando tu hermana va a venir a conocerla!

-¡Uy! Es verdad, Ares llega hoy.

* * *

One Piece no es mío(si lo fuera, Jara sería real...)

Ares tampoco es mía. Pertenece a "Las aventuras de Monkey D. Ares" de Ljuliet23kn.

Tuve permiso de usarla mas o menos así:

En medio de la clase:

-Quiero que Jara tenga una tita,¿Me dejas a Ares?

-Bueno, vale. Ponla si quieres.


	2. Chapter 1

Es por la tarde, a la hora de merendar.

-Jara-chwin, abandona a Luffy y adóptame como padre.- dice Sanji mientras le tiende una porción de pastel a la pequeña.

-Ceja rizada, no manipules a Jara con pasteles.

La niña coge el pastel.

-Gracias, tío Sanji. Pero antes adoptaría a tío Zoro como padre.

-Buaaaaa! Jara-chwin prefiere a cabeza de cesped antes que a mí- dice el rubio deprimido en una esquinita.

-Así se hace, Jara. Como premio te has ganado...esta espada de entrenamiento.

-Pero si no me enseñas, no sirve de nada.

-Vale...cuando cumplas cinco, empezamos las clases.

-Mamá, mamá¿Cuánto falta para que cumpla cinco?

-Acabas de cumplir tres, por lo que te faltan dos.

-Pero eso...¡Es más de la mitad de mi vida!- Sí, Jara sacó la inteligencia de su madre, por fortuna.

-¿Por qué nadie viene a recibirme?

-¡Luffy!¡Ares-twan ha llegado!

-No llames cosas raras a mi hermana- Luffy estira sus brazos, coge a Ares, la lleva delante suya y la abraza-¡Ares!

-¡Luffy! Vale¡Ya vale, que me ahogas de entusiasmo!- Ares coge aire- ¿donde está la monosidad?

-Aquí estoy, mi queridísima Ares-twan.

-Tú no eras la monosidad, hum

-¿Eres mi tita?

-Ehm...¿si?

-Ares, esta es mi hija, Jara.-le dice con orgullo el capitán.

La chica levanta a Jara, se la coloca en los hombros y se pone a bailar con ella.

-Tengo una sobrinita...tengo una sobrinita...-entona la joven.

-Ares, cuanto tiempo. Creo que por tu culpa, mi hijita es albina.

-¿Jara es tuya? Sí, no nos vemos desde hace cuatro años. Seis con los demás.¿Dónde está Choppy?

-¿Choppy?¿Te refieres a tío Chopper?

-¡Qué cucada, habla educadamente y todo! Sí, sí, Choppy- asiente al decir esto último.

-Tío Chopper, ven.- dice lastimosamente la pequeña.

-¡Jara!¿te pasa algo?- observa a Ares-¡No!¡Ha llegado!¡Socorro!- Chopper huye y se esconde al revés detrás del mástil.

-¿Hace cuatro años?- interviene Nami, quien se acaba de asomar a ver a que viene tanto jaleo.

-Sí, cuando estuvimos separados, la armada revolucionaria me salvó. Ares estaba con ellos.

-Luffy, tengo que contarte una cosa. Papá me ha dejado decírtelo. Sabo...

-¿Sabo?- la interrumpe con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El... no murió, papá lo salvó. Sal.

Un hombe rubio sube a bordo. Luffy rompe a llorar. De pronto para y grita:

-Si estabas vivo...¿Por qué no fuiste a salvar a Ace?

-Ace me lo prohibió, me dijo que dejaríamos de ser hermanos si iba a salvarlo y moríamos los dos. Dijo que no se perdonaría dejar a nuestros hermanos llorones sin los dos. Lo siento, Luffy.

-¿Ace sabía que estabas vivo?

-Sí, nosotros visitábamos mucho a Shirohige. Tu padre y él eran buenos amigos. Ace me dijo que se te iba a escapar que éramos hermanos y como yo todavía no era buscado, me hizo ocultártelo. Pero ya da igual, ya me buscan.

Al escuchar todo esto, Luffy vuelve a llorar y se lanza contra su hermano.

-Sigues siendo el mismo llorón de siempre, Luffy.

-Tita, ¿Por qué llora papá?

-Por que tu tienes otro tito.

Se hace el silencio durante un tiempo, en el que los dos hombres se abrazan después de tantos años, dieciséis para ser más precisos. Dieciséis largos años en el que el pequeño pensaba que ya no tenia a Sabo, seis desde que creía que había perdido a sus dos hermanos mayores y quedaba solo cuidando de su hermana gemela.

-Bueno, Luffy, preséntame a los que yo no conozco.

-Vale...-el capitán se suena los mocos y señala al ciborg- Él es Franky, el carpintero.

-Hola, soy un ciborg y me muevo con cola-dijo como si fuera un robot

-Uoh, habla como un robot y todo.

-Y él es Brook, el músico.

-¡Un esqueletito!

-Señorita, ¿seria tan amable...?-empezó a preguntar cuando Nami lo interrumpió de un golpe.

-Para Sabo: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper.- dijo mientras los señalaba- Si estuviste con Ares, ¿conociste a Robin, no?

-Sí, la conocí. Pero nunca imaginé que sería parte de mi familia... Ni que tuviera una sobrina.


	3. Las Clases de Jara 1

Aprender los verbos

Robin le pregunta a su hija:

-Jara, ¿qué son los verbos?

-lo que nos dice lo que hacemos

-Y son de tres…

-¡Conjugaciones! –ar, -er, -ir

-dime verbos de la primera.

-Disparar…defenestrar…descuartizar…

-Jara…¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

-Tío Sanji descuartiza pollos…

* * *

Si veis que esto no tiene sentido...es porque no lo tiene

Avisad si os gusta esta sección y haré algunos más...si no...¿qué se le va a hacer?


	4. Chapter 2

One Piece no es mio...ojalá lo fuera

Ares no es mia, es de mi amiga (aqui conocida como Ljuliet23kn) y se la cojo prestada (con permiso, por supuesto)

* * *

-Sabo ¿Puedo dormir contigo como cuando éramos pequeños? He recordado cuando Ace...-dice Luffy ocultando su rostro.

-Vale... Dime Luffy, ¿cómo fue?- Sabo intenta mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mu-murió protegiéndome con su vida.- El pequeño levanta la vista mientras le contesta.

-Claro, era el mayor de todos. Siempre quiso protegernos a los tres. Yo quería ser el mayor, pero nunca podré compararme con él. Preferiría ser el mediano, como antes. Pero seré un buen hermano mayor para que esté orgulloso de mí cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Pero no quiero que sea pronto, por que significaría que os perdería a vosotros, los pequeños llorones...

Luffy demuestra por qué le dice llorón. Pero el moreno no es el único que tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

* * *

Más tarde, todos duermen excepto una joven albina que esta sacando un caracolófono.

-Hola, abuelo.

**-Ares, soy tu padre. Y no soy tan viejo como para ****que me llames abuelo.**

-Pero...-la chica hizo una mueca. El padre no podía verla, pero ella la hizo- es que es verdad...Eres abuelito,¡Felicidades!

**-¿Cómo que soy abuelo?**

-Luffy ha tenido una hija. Se parece a mí.

**-Se parecerá a Luffy, no a ti. Que os parezcáis en todo excepto el pelo por**** ser gemelos va a parte.**

-Hum. Pero se parece más a mí.

**-Quiero conocer a Luffy y a mi nieta. ¿Dónde estáis?**

-En los alrededores de la isla de Dawn. Atracaremos en Villa Fucsia por la mañana, allí quieren a Luffy y no lo delatarán a la Marina.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos acaban de despertar y Sanji está haciendo el desayuno:

-Pastel de mandarinas para Nami-swan, pastel de frambuesas para Robin-chwan, pastel de chocolate para Jara-chwin, pastel de limón para Ares-twan, cereales para los idiotas y crepes para mí.

Cuando termina, le da a cada uno su desayuno.

-Ceja rizada, ¿otra vez cereales?

-Cállate césped, que con tanta tarta no me da tiempo.- da comienzo la pelea habitual entre ambos.

-Luffy, quieres un poco de pastel.

-¿De qué es?-habla con la boca llena.

-El mío es de mora.

-Vale.

-Papá, yo ya no puedo mas, ¿lo quieres tu?

-Claro.

-Hermano, yo quiero cereales, ¿me los cambias por el pastel?

-De acuerdo.

-¡No! Ares-twan. Los cereales no son para ti, están pasados.

-Sanji nos sigue dando la comida podrida. Chopper, ¿me puedes revisar después?

-Claro que sí, Usopp. Zoro es inmune a todo tipo de venenos, Sanji lo ha comprobado queriendo envenenarle, así que no creo que le pase nada. Brook no tiene órganos para que le afecte.

-Yohoho, es verdad, soy solo huesos.

-Franky, ¿te miro a ti también?

-Si lo cree correcto, doctor- añade muy formal.

-¿Quién le ha cambiado las botellas de cola por las de té?

-Quería ver que pasaba...- Ares agacha la cabeza.

Nami pasa por detrás de todos y los golpea en la cabeza, exceptuando a Robin, a la pequeña Jara y a Sabo, quien come de manera normal a pesar de ser de la familia de Luffy.

-Comportaos, ya hemos llegado a puerto.

-Ya he terminado. Me voy a saludar a Makino, hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Quién se viene?

-Yo también quiero verla, Luffy- le responde su hermana.

-Quiero ir con papá.

-¿Makino? Yo también voy.- se anima Sabo.

-Por favor, que alguien los vigile.- se desespera la pelirroja,

-Ya voy yo.- se ofrece Usopp.

Los cuatro hiperactivos y el narigón salen de la cocina y se disponen a bajar del barco cuando...

-¡Esperad!- grita Robin, algo inusual en ella- Luffy, tienes que esperar a tu maestro, que lo has llamado para que venga y llega hoy.

-¿Cuánto tardará Rayleigh?- se pregunta Luffy en voz alta.

-¿Me llamabas, II Rey de los Piratas?- dice un anciano mientras escala hacia la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

-¡Rayleigh!- corean todos.

-Bueno, ya está aquí. Ya podemos irnos. Viejo, ¿te vienes? Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Voy, pero me tienes que llamar maestro. Esperad que me seque. Mi barco se rompió y he tenido que venir nadando.

Todos se impresionaron excepto Luffy. Rayleigh ya lo había hecho antes. Mientras tanto, el anciano se seca con una toalla que le acaba de llevar su antiguo aprendiz.

-¿Tengo que ir todavía? Rayleigh los puede vigilar- Pide Usopp.

-Sí, te vas con ellos. No creo que Rayleigh lo vigile mucho, se parecen demasiado.- le contesta Nami de manera borde.

-Mamá, ven tú también.- pide la pequeña. Robin se encamina hacia ellos y les mete prisa.

-Venga, vamos.

Luffy coloca a su hija sobre sus hombros y se dirige al bar de Makino.

-Mira, son Luffy y Ares.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo estás, Luffy?

-Tienes que tratarlo con respeto, ¡ahora es el Rey de los Piratas!

-Pero si siempre lo hemos tratado así.

-¡No debéis tratar con respeto a un pirata!

-Alcalde, que es Luffy. No pasa nada.

-Aquí es hemos llegado- dice el joven moreno que los guiaba.

Entraron todos. Luffy, Ares y Sabo se lanzan hacia la tabernera.

-¡MAKINO!

-Luffy, ten cuidado con Jara, que es muy joven para que la mates.

-Chicos, cuanto tiempo. Espera, espera, ¿tú no estabas muerto?

-No morí, me salvó el padre de Luffy y Ares. Me tuve que esconder porque si no me intentarían matar de nuevo por lo que hice.

-Ahm, ¿y quién es esta niña tan mona?

-Es mi sobrinita- le responden Sabo y Ares al unísono. Al escuchar la voz del otro, se miran y se sonrien.

-Entonces...¿es tu hija, Luffy?¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Jara.

Mira a Robin.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Nico Robin y soy la madre de Jara. Encantada.

-Igualmente. Tú me recuerdas a Yasopp- dice observando detenidamente a Usopp.

-¿Me parezco a papá?

-¿Eres su hijo?Cuando estos eran pequeños,-dice señalando a Ares y a su hermano- todos los días les decía que tenía un hijo de su edad.

-Pero sintió la llamada de la bandera negra y tuvo que partir.

-Bien dicho, chaval.- un hombre entra seguido de otro.

-¿Quién es un chaval?- el primer hombre señala a Usopp-Jefe, no llame chaval a mi nene.¿No se acuerda que Luffy nos presetó a su tripu?

-Eh... ¿Hola?-preguntan los compañeros de Luffy.

-¿Sois tío Shanks y tío-abu Yasopp?- pregunta la pequeña Jara con inocencia. Los dos se quedaron pillados sin saber qué contestar.

-Shanks, papá. Esta niña es Jara, la hija de Luffy y Robin- Os llama así porque tú- dice mirando al pelirrojo- eres importante para su padre y tú- se dirige a su padre- eres mi padre, ella piensa que eres algo así como su tíoabuelo...

-Pues sí. Gracias por explicar, tío Usopp.

-Hola, niño.

-Subcapitán, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Visitar a la hija de mi aprendiz.¿A que es mona?

-Por supuesto.

-Papá, bájame-Luffy hace caso a su petición y la deja en el suelo delante suya. Jara camina y se sitúa delante de todos. Se inclina y dice:

-Encantada de conoceros a todos.

Ares la abraza por la espalda y grita:

-Luffy…¿Cómo has podido tener una monada como ésta?

-Pues ha…- Makino tapa la boca de Robin.

-No lo digas. Eso no se dice delante de una niña y menos si es tu hija…

-Hermano…¿me la regalas?

-Yo no soy un juguete- dijo la pequeña con un mohín.

-¡Ahora la quiero más!

Pasado todo este jaleo decidieron ir todos al Sunny.

-Papá, era por aquí, ¿no?

-No, eso te pasa por juntarte con Zoro. Ahora te pierdes.

-Pero papá. Tío Zoro no se pierde…El mundo se pierde a su alrededor.

-Eso es lo que dice él porque no quiere reconocer que se ha perdido.

-No digas eso, tío Sanji- mientras hablaban, habían llegado al barco.

-Sanji, cena normal. El banquete será mañana.

-Luffy, tú siempre comes como si fuera un banquete- le replica el cocinero. Al escucharlo, nadie pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sabo, Ares. Mañana madrugamos.

-¿Por qué, Luffy?- le pregunta su gemela.

-Seguramente iremos a la Montaña Corvo. ¿No es así, Luffy?- Sabo busca la confirmación del menor.

-Acertaste.- Acompaña esta palabra con una leve inclinación de cabeza.-Dadam también debe saberlo. Te trató como si fuera su hijo...aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Se escucha una suave risa.

-Césped, ¿de qué te ríes? No será de Ares-twan, ¿verdad?

-Luffy se sigue comportando como un niño pequeño. Pero en realidad, nuestro capitán ha madurado mucho desde que lo conocemos.

-Eso es cierto

-Oh, habláis sin pelearos. Qué cosas.

-Mamá, toma la cámara.


	5. Las Clases de Jara 2

Aqui os traigo el segundo especial de la historia...no se me ocurren mas, así que no os extrañéis si no sigo poniendo. Si alguien quiere que escriba un especial sobre algo que se pueda dar mientras se aprende, que me lo diga y lo hago.

* * *

**Sumar**

-Jara, hoy te voy a enseñar a sumar- le dice la mujer a su hija mientras saca una libreta y unos lápices.

-¿Eso es difícil, mamá?- se asusta.

-Al principio un poco, pero después es fácil.

-Venga, vamos- Le responde la niña agitando sus pequeños brazos con impaciencia.

-Un libro y otro libro son...-empieza la madre.

-No se- replica.

-Probemos con otra cosa...¿Con qué?

-¡Carne!- en la inteligencia, era como su madre. En la comida, como su padre...

-Pues carne. Un trozo de carne y otro trozo de carne son...

-¡Cero!

-¿Cero?

-Cero- confirma Jara

-¿Y cómo que cero?

-Pues si me los como...no quedan- se encoge de hombros.

-¿Te ayudo?-Nami entra en la habitación.

-Si puedes...

La pelirroja retira una silla de la mesa y se sienta en ella, al lado de Jara.

-Un saco de dinero y otro saco de dinero son...-empieza (cada uno con lo que le interesa)

-Un saco de dinero es un montón de carne...y un montón de carne y otro montón de carne son dos montones de carne...¡o un montón enorme!-piensa la niña en voz alta

-Jara, lo primero es correcto, dos montones de carne...

-¡Se sumar!

-Bueno...-la madre no quiso quitarle la ilusión.


	6. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos suben a bordo con una mujer de pelo anaranjado.

-Chicos, esta es Dadam- presenta Luffy a la mujer, la cual era bastante poco agraciada, por decirlo de alguna manera que no ofendiese a nadie.- fue quien nos cuidó a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Por culpa de Garp- susurra la mujer.

-Tratad la bien.

Mientras todos la saludan y se presentan, se ve un barco por el horizonte dirigiéndose hacia donde el Thousand Sunny estaba anclado. De repente se escucha un grito.

-¡PELIRROJO! ¡ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA MIS NIETOS!¡ALÉJATE DE MI ISLA!

-NO TE QUEJES… ¡SOLO UNO SE VOLVIÓ PIRATA!

Perdón, se acercan dos barcos.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡LUFFY SE ENFADARÁ SI DAÑAS AL PELIRROJO!

Huy, se aproximan tres barcos…

-¡LUFFY NO PEGARÁ A SU QUERIDO ABUELO!

-¿QUERIDO?

-TÚ CALLA, PELIRROJO. ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN FAMILIAR.

Los tres barcos se ven cada vez más y más grandes desde el Thousand Sunny.

-¡SHANKS!-grita el capitán

-¡PAPÁ!- exclama su hermana.

-¿A mí nadie me hace caso?- pregunta Garp.

-Hola, abuelo.

-Sabo, tú sí que me quieres. Ehm… ¡un fantasma!¡Fuerita de acá!¡Fuerita!

-Ha reaccionado igual que Dadam- comenta el chico con una mirada impasible.

-Luffy, él es nuestro padre- Ares presenta a su padre.

-¿Tenemos de eso?

-Pues claro que sí. Si no… ¿cómo estaría aquí?

-¿Y tenemos madre?

-Uhm…no sé- La chica dirige su mirada a Dragon- Papá, ¿tenemos madre?

-Eh…- el hombre evita la mirada de su hija, pareciendo no saber si revelar o no la respuesta. Al final, cambia de tema. ¿Y quién es esta niña tan mona?

-Tita Ares ha dicho que eres el papá de papá.

-Es verdad. Lo soy.

-Entonces…si eres el papá de papá… ¿Eres mi abuelo?- se gira hacia su madre.-se dice así, ¿verdad, mamá?

-Esperad, esperad, esperad, esperad, esperad…-Garp sale del trance en el que se encontraba sumido- ¿Mi hijo tiene una nieta?

- Si tu hijo es mi abuelo, tu eres el papá del papá de papá… ¿Cómo se dice eso? ¿Abuelo repetido?

-Jara, normalmente se dice bisabuelo…-le explica su madre-Aunque bis es repetir…

-Pues lo que yo he dicho.

-Pero no se dice así.

-Que si...-repite la niña con cabezonería.

-¿Lo ves, papá? ¿A que se parece más a mi que a Luffy?- Ares vuelve a decir lo que le dijo a su padre a través del caracolófono.

-Te refieres al color del pelo...cierto, tiene el pelo blanco como tú...Pero la madre de Robin también tenía el pelo blanco, a Olvia le sentaba muy bien...

-¿Conociste a mi madre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estuve con vosotros durante dos años?

-No lo consideré digno de mención.- Dragon se encoge de hombros- Olvia nos enseñó a Roger y a mí a leer los phonegliphs. ¿verdad, Rey Oscuro Sylvers Rayleigh?

-Cierto, os hicisteis una foto con ella, si recuerdo bien.

-La tengo por aquí...Toma, ¡espera!Esa no es, es ésta otra.

* * *

_Es una fotografía de hace mucho, de hace treinta y cuatro años para ser exactos, se ve antigua, descolorida, con las esquinas un poco dobladas y suavemente arrugada por el paso de los años. En ella se ve a un lado de Olvia en el centro con Dragon a un lado leyendo un pequeño libro y a Roger al otro lado de ella, haciéndole carantoñas a un bebé que está en brazos de la mujer. Es un bebé moreno, de no más de tres o cuatro meses._

* * *

-Ésta eres tú, Robin- dice a la vez que señala al pequeño bebé que aparece en la fotografía.- Olvia estaba muy feliz de haberte tenido. Nunca se me olvidará la cara de felicidad que puso cuando nos enseñó a su hija por primera vez.

-¿Y la otra de qué es?

El hombre duda de si mostrarla o no. A final, se decanta por enseñarla.

-Es una antigua foto familiar...Es la única que tengo de vuestra madre...tened cuidado, por favor...

* * *

_En esta fotografía se ve a dos mujeres muy parecidas, una se ve ligeramente más joven que la otra, que tienen sus manos entrelazadas. Sobre los hombros de la mujer que se ve a la derecha, está el brazo de Dragon. La otra mujer tiene sujeto el brazo de un hombre con mucho bigote. Éste el Gol D. Roger._

* * *

Dragon sujeta la foto, se la enseña a sus hijos y señala a la mujer a la que abraza en la foto.

-Ella es vuestra madre. Portgas D. Rouge, la madre de Ace, era su hermana mayor. Ace era vuestro primo biológico.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Portgas D. Fyres. Ahora mismo, está escondida porque el gobierno la busca por estar relacionada conmigo. Pero sé que algún día aparecerá ante vosotros.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cambiaste antes de tema? Fue hace cinco minutos y vas ahora y nos lo dices...Pareces bipolar...

-¿Bipolar?-Dragon miró a su hijo extrañado-Bueno, dejemos de lado lo de bipolar. No lo dije antes porque no estaba muy seguro, pero ahora sí. Sé que podéis protegerla de los marines si os encuentran junto a ella.

-Por supuesto que podemos-dijeron los dos al unísono con una mirada seria.

-Por algo me has entrenado, papá.

-No le pasará nada. Ya me infiltré una vez en Impel Dawn para salvar a mi hermano...

-Primo, ahora sabes que era tu primo- le interrumpió su hermano.

-Ñañañañaña...No interrumpas mi discurso...con lo bien que me estaba quedando...¿Por dónde iba?

-Que ya te infiltraste en Impel Dawn...-le respondió Robin sin apartar la mirada de la foto en la que salía con su madre. Parecía que intentaba grabársela en la memoria.

-Uahhhhh, gracias Robin. Te quero. Pues lo que decía: ya me infiltré una vez en Impel Dawn para salvar a mi hermano.

-Primo...

-Ay Sabo, para yaaaaaa...¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

-Que me siento marginado...

-¿Marginado?- preguntan los gemelos.

-Si, me siento marginado.

-¿Y por qué?-la sincronización de los jóvenes estaba siendo perfecta.

-Pues porque...-el rubio se sonrojó un poco- soy el único que no es de vuestra familia biológica.

Ares se lanza sobre él y lo abraza.

-Pero miradlo, se hace el fuerte y duro, pero en el fondo es una monosidad que hasta se sonroja y todo.-Ares se separa de él, lo mira a la cara y señala las mejillas del chico.-¡Parece un tomatito y todo!

Las palabras de Ares eran ciertas. A medida que hablaba, él se iba poniendo de un color rojizo.

-A ver, a ver...no lo veo...no veo a tío tomatito.-dice Jara, que hasta ese momento había estado jugando en los brazos de Garp.

-Oh, no. Jara, no por favor. No me llames tomatito. Mi nombre es Sabo. Sa-bo. Sabes cómo es,¿no?

-Sí, eres tío tomatito Sabo.

-Nooooooooooo- El chico se tira al suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya pasó, Sano, ya pasó- intenta calmarlo Dragon.

-Sí, jefe- Sabo inclina la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Hijo, continúa.-Luffy no se dio por aludido y siguió mirando el infinito- ¡Luffy!

-¡Hermano!-grita también Ares.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa, Ares?

-Papá te llama.

-¿Papá?

-Sí, ese de ahí- lo señala- ¿Ya te olvidaste que tienes un padre?

-Hoy mismo lo he conocido...¿Cómo quieres que lo llame papá, así, por la cara?¡Si ni lo conozco!

-Bueno, eso es verdad. No insistas, Ares. Tú tardaste más de un año en decime papá.

-Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale. No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada...

-Sabo- dice Luffy solemnemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el nombrado alzando la vista, aunque continúa de rodillas.

-Recuerda esto: todos hicimos la promesa de hermandad y brindamos con el sake. Desde ese momento, todos nos convertimos en hermanos.

Garp, que había acomodado a Jara entre sus brazos, le pega un coscorrón a cada uno de sus nietos. Su mirada mientras lo hacía daba miedo, por eso nadie se interpuso en su camino.

La coordinación de los tres al llevarse la mano a la cabeza fue sorprendente, pero aún más lo fue que dijeran a la vez

-¡Abuelo!¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Garp deja a la niña en el suelo.

-¿Que por qué he hecho eso?¿Por qué bebisteis sake cuando erais pequeños?- Garp sigue con el instante de tortura: coge la mejilla de Luffy con la mano derecha, la estira hasta llegar a la de Ares, la cual pellizca con la misma mano y con la otra pellizca la mejilla de Sabo, quien no había logrado escapar, aunque lo intentó.

-Eshto duegle, agüelo- dicen, les costaba hablar por tener las mejillas sujetas.

-¡Contéstame y no te quejes!- la respuesta que reciben.

-No puegdo contestag cong la mehilla estigada.

Garp suelta solo la mejilla de Luffy, quien parece haberse convertido en el portavoz- La mejilla regresó a su lugar dandole a Luffy un pequeño latigazo.

-Agh, que gomazo me ha dado- dice frotándose la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

-Claro, por que eres de goma. Yohohohoho.

-Brook, no hagas chistes tontos- le recrimina Nami.

-Haz caso a mi damisela- sigue Sanji.

-Cállate, ceja rizada- le pica Zoro

-¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de césped?

-¡Callaos todos! Quiero escuchar la historia de Luffy- manda Usopp.

-Sí, la historia de nuestro Super-capitán.

-¿No sabéis el pasado de Luffy?

-Nunca le hemos preguntado. El nunca nos ha preguntado. Quien quería contar, contaba, y quien no, no. No nos hace falta su pasado para seguirlo. Solo su presente junto a todos nosotros- Dice Chopper-¿Cierto, chicos?

-Pues claro-responden con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pues eso es todo el capítulo. Os pido perdón por adelantado, porque tardaré mucho para el siguiente. Contaré el pasado de Luffy y Ares, pero necesito que mi amiga me ayude, porque Ares es suya...Asi que no se cuando podre escribirlo...


End file.
